


Cake by the Ocean

by QueenSinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, comedy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/pseuds/QueenSinnamon
Summary: Taekwoon bumps into a cutie and charges him for damages.





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, "Planned Cake by the Bay" but it doesn't have as nice a ring to it "Cake by the Ocean", you know?
> 
> Cross-posted from my old [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/QueenHoneyBerry/status/814700209875730432).

It was a mere knocking of shoulders, but Taekwoon lost his balance and fell. The other man laughed even as he helped Taekwoon up. "Clumsy."

Taekwoon lets himself be pulled up but then scowls at the other man. "You shouldn't laugh at people. That's rude."

"Oh sorry." And he laughs again. And Taekwoon wants to be offended, but he can't seem to look away from that smile. So big and bright. So many teeth. He only realizes he's staring when the man waves his hand in Taekwoon's face. "Hello, are you okay? Did you bump your head?"

Taekwoon blinks and looks up. He wants to see that smile again. "Probably. I should charge you for damages."

The man pauses, then laughs again, pulling out his phone and giving it to Taekwoon. "Send yourself a text, so we got each other's contacts? Let me know how much I need to pay."

Taekwoon opens a new message and inputs his number, then he stops. "Uhm...how do I know it's you?" 

"Oh." A giggle. When is he not laughing? "My name's Hongbin."

Taekwoon quickly taps out a message and gives the phone back to Hongbin. "I'll let you know soon." The man--Hongbin nods, waving as Taekwoon turns to leave, smile as bright as sunshine.

His phone beeps in his hand and he checks to find a message.

_Hongbin. I just got the billing statement. You owe me a cake and coffee._

He makes a face, impressed. Boy was smooth. _Oh my god, did they say ASAP?_

The reply came before he had even moved from where the man had left him. _No, but it's pretty urgent. Tomorrow at the Starbucks by the bay?_

_Sure. How do I find you?_

_Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> Yeah, this is such a tiny thing, and I'm not even sure if it's any good haha, but if you liked it anyway, please let me know with a kudos, comment, or a cuppa through [here](https://ko-fi.com/queensinnamon).
> 
> No requirement or anything, it's all cool, and I would just be so happy with any feedback.


End file.
